Blog użytkownika:Ciupcio56/Analiza religii w poprzednich edycjach i moja propozycja
Krótka analiza Analizując poprzednie rozgrywki, można też zwrócić uwagę na sprawę religii. Była zrobiona w sposób beznadziejny. Dajmy na przykład taki budynek jak: *'Kościół '- 50 zł , + 10 % wpływu na religie państwową w Prowincji , pozwala na rekrutacje Biczowników , Fanatyków, Rycerstwo Słońca / Wareńska + 1 Katechizm / Biblia / Koran / Tura. TYLKO 1 KOSCIÓŁ NA PROWINCJĘ. Nie oszukujmy się to + 10 % siły religijnej było tylko w teorii z dwóch powodów: 1) nie dało się w żaden sposób obliczyć "siły religijnej". 2) to i tak praktycznie nic nie dawało Przechodząc do ksiąg muszę przyznać ,że gdy zostały dodane uznałem je za bardzo dobry ,a wręcz świetny pomysł na urozmaicenie gry i nadal tak uważam ale niestety teraz są nie potrzebne z powodu ,że póki co religia ograniczała się do cech początkowych. Dlatego proponował bym znaczne rozbudowanie tego systemu. Poniżej przedstawiam swój pomysł. Kilka słów wstępu Wszytskie budynki i jednostki zostały odniesione do wyznania katolickiego w celu uniknięciu niepotrzebnego zamieszania ale oczywiście inne wzynania mogą mieć równoważne obiekty pasujące do ich wyznania. Siła religijna prowincji Każda skolonizowana prowincja miała by w sobie jakiś współczynnik wyznawców różnych religii. Dajmy jako przykład prowincje Katoligóra w której siła religijna rozkłada się w następujący sposób. Katolicyzm + 70 Prawosławie + 30 Hinduizm + 10 W tym przypadku Katoligóra była by prowincją Katolicką ponieważ ponad 50 % wszystkich znajdujących się w niej pnkt. religijnych jest po stronie katolickiej. Jako drugi przykład weśmy prowincje Śląsk w którym siły religijne rozkładały by się w sposób następujący. Katolicyzm +30 Judaizm +40 Prawosławie +40 Buddyzm + 20 Hinduizm + 20 W tym przypadku śląsk był by prowincją wielowyznaniową ponieważ żadna z religi nie osiągneła 50 % wszystkich pnkt. w prowincji. Wpływ na siłe religijną Budynki: Klasztor: Zwiększa wpływ twojejgo wyznania w prowincji o 10% i pozwala rekrutować misjonarzy. Kaplica: Zwiększ wpływ twojego wyznania w prowincji o 10%. Katedra: Zwiększa wpływ siły twojego wyznania w prowincji o 30 % i okolicznych prowincji o 10 %. Jeśli prowincja jest twojego wyznania możesz zrekrutować biskupa. (Można ulepszyć do Archikatedry wtedy wpływ w prowincji rośnie do 40 % ,a 10 % wpływu działa teraz na wszystkie inne twoje prowincjie) ( Mają koszt utrzymania) Archidiacezja: Zwiększa wpływ twojej religi w prowincji o 50 %, każdy klasztor, kościół, katedra, zbór, katedra,, archikatedra wytwarza teraz +1 Świętą księge na turę. Jeśli masz w tej prowincji ponad 75 % punktów religijnych możesz zrekrutować Archidiatora. (mają koszt utrzymania) Kolegiat: (wymagany do ulepszenia Katedry) Siła twojej religi wzrasta w twoim kraju o 5%,Tworzy 3 święte księgi na turę, ( Można ulepszyć do Archikolegiatu). (ma koszt utrzymania) Archikolegiat: Siła twojej religji na kontynęcie wzrasta o 5 %. Za bardzo dużą opłatą można rozpocząć wielką misje ewangelizacyjną która w każdym: kościele, katedrze, archikatedrze, archidiecezji, kolegiacie, archikolegiacie i klasztorze tworzy co turę jednostkę misjonarzy. Misja trwa ,aż gracz ją wtrzyma lub ,aż Archikolegiat zostanie zobyta. (Ma koszt utrzymania) Bazylika: Zwiększa siłe twojego wyznania w prowincji o 500 %. Otrzymujesz od razu 2 biskupów, przyjmujesz od razu 3 dodatkowe bonusy do religi. (Nie można wyburzyć puki twoja siła religijna w prowincji to przynajmniej 10 %)(Ma koszt utrzymania) Siedziba inkwizycji: Zmiejsza wpływ wszystkich innych religi w prowincji o 5%. I pozwala rekrutować: Inkwizytorów. "Sąd boży" - Daje dochód i osłabia siłe wrogiej religi jeśli inkwizytorzy złapią wrogich misjonarzy. Siedziba główna inkwizycji - Misjonarze nie mogą wejść do prowincji z tym budynkiem, koszt rekrutacji inkwizytorów spada o 10 zł ,a ich skuteczność wzrasta o 25 %. Gdy jakiś inny kraj rozpocznie "wielką misje ewangelizacyjną" rekrutuje za darmo 5 inkiwzytorów. Pozwala zrekrutować wielkiego inkwizytora. Jednostki Misjonarze: Mogą nawracać na terenach swojego jak i innych państw na religie którą reprezentują. Mają większą skuteczność jeśli posiadają świętą księge. (Szansa na złapanie przez wroga jeśli wyda taki rozkaz: a) Jeśli jeszcze nie ewangelizowali to 0 % przez wojsko 50 % przez inkwizycje, jeśli już ewangelizowali to 25 % przez wojsko i 100 % przez inkwizycje) Inkwizytorzy: Mogą łapać misjonarzy, mogą zmniejszać wpływ wybranej religji na swoich ziemiach jak na ziemiach wroga. ( Na ziemiach wroga mogą być złapani przez wrogie wojsko lub wrogą inkwizycje 0 % przez wojsko jak jeszcze nie zabijali niewiernych i 50 % przez inkwizycje, jeśli już zabijali niewiernych to 75 % przez wojsko, 100 % przez wrogą inkwizycje) Biskup: (Max. 1 na 4 prowincje w kraju) Może wykonać jedno z następujących działań raz na 5 tur: 1) odprawić kazanie zwiększając wpły religijny w prowincji w której jest. 2) wysłać list do prowincji w zasięgu 5 który znacznie zmniejsza na jakiś czas skuteczność inkwizycji która tam działa. (Inkwizycja ma 20 % by go złapać jeśli znajduje się na tej samej prowincji co on) (Gdy zginie pozostawia po sobie szczątki) Archidiator (Max. 1 na prowicnje, nie może opuścić prowincji w której został zrekrutowany ) Prowicja w której się znajduje ma twoje wyznanie nawt jeśli nie posiadasz 50 % wszystkich punktów. ( Inkwizycja ma tylko 5 % szans by go złapać, biskupi którzy są na prowncji razem z nim równierz mają tylko 5 % sznas ,że zostanąwykryci). (Gdy zginie pozostawia po sobie szczątki) Wielki inkwizytor (Max. 1) Działa jak zwykła inkwizycja tylko ,że ma zawsze (100% na złapanie misjonarzy i worgiej inkwizycji na terenie twojego kraju, 80 % na złapanie biskupa, 40 % na złapanie Archidiatora i biskupów w jego prowincji. W państwie wroga, nieprzyjazna inkwizycja ma 20 % szans by go złapć. Szątki: To przedmiot który podnosi siłe religijną którą kiedyś reprezentował człowiek w prowincji o 20 %. Można je zniszczyć. Bonusy religijne Co każe 5 nawróconych prowincji na twoje wyznanie możesz wybrać sobie jeden z bonusów religijnych. (prowincja która została nawrócona jednak w przeciągu ostatnich 7 tur była twojego wyznania nie nabija licznika). 1) Jednorazowy spory bonus pieniężny. (można brać ten bonus wiele razy) 2) "Bóg zapłać: Od teraz na koniec tury zyskujesz 5 zł za każdą prowincje pod twoim wyznaniem. 3) "Bóg handlarzy": Karawany przenoszą siłe religijną, handel z graczem twojego wyznania zwiększa zysk. 4) "Trwałe trupy": Zyskujesz +5 zł co turę za każde posiadane szątki, od teraz szczątki twoich ludzi wróg może zniszczyć tylko w swojej stolicy. 5) "kult płodności": Twoje prowincje w których masz conajmniej 75 % wyznawców generują z pól 2 mp więcej. 6) "Misjonarze ninja" - Misjonarze mają o 10 % mniejszą szans na wykrycie przed inkwizcyją 7) "Święta wojna" - Zyskujesz 50 zł za każdą wygraną bitwę z przedstawicielem innej religi ( Niszczenie garnizonów się nie liczy) 8) "Wygadany biskup" - biskup teraz może podejmować akcje specjalna co 4 tury. 9) "Kult mądrości" - zyskujesz 10 zł za każdym razem gdy odkryjesz technologie, 5 zł co ture za każde 3 poznane technologie. 10) "Wulkaniczne bóstwo" - Zyskujesz 15 zł co ture za każdy wulkan na terenie twojego kraju. 11) "Ewangelizacja wojenne" - Za każdym razem gdy wypowiesz lub jakiś inny kraj wypowie Ci wojne zyskujesz w stolicy 3 misjonarzy. 12) "Tania wiara" - Twoje budynki religijne kosztują o 10 zł mniej (Nigdy nie mniej niż 0 zł) 13) "Boska pomoc" - podczas wojny rekrutacja jednostek w prowincji w której masz przynajmniej 75 % siły religijnej jednostki kosztują 5 mniej (nigdy nie mniej niż 0) 14) "Żagle wiary": Gdy zostanie wybudowany statek w prowicnji w której dominuje twoja religia zyskujesz +5 zł. 15) "Wierny lud" + 10 % do siły twojej religi w kraju 16) "Święta księga": Co ture w twojej stolicy pojawia się 1 święta księga twojej religi, jeśli conajmniej 75 % pnkt. wiary w twojej stolicy należy do twojej religi to pojawiają się co turę 2 księgi. 17) "Bezpieczne wyznanie" - Wrodzy inkwizytorzy na twoich ziemiach mają mniejszą skuteczność. 18) "Dodatkowy głos" - zyskujesz dodatkowy głos przy wyborze Papieża. 19 ) "Pilna inkwizycja" - Inkwizycja porusza się o 1 szybciej na polach drogi niż daje to normalna premia za drogę. Dodatkowo powstaje od razu w turze w której została zakupiona. 20) Wyczekiwany prorok - Daje szanse na pojawienie się proroka. ( o tym później ) Religia Światowa Gdy jakaś religia zostanie religią światową zostaną przeprowadzone następujące zmiany: - Wpływ tej religi we wszystkich prowincjach na świecie wzrośnie o 25 %. - Wszystkie kraje w których dominuje ta religia otrzymują od teraz 30 zł na turę . - Wszyscy gracz którzy aktualne wyznają tą religie otrzymują 1 bonus religijny. - Gracz który ustanowił tą religie na religie światową zyskuje dodatkowy głos przy wyborze Papieża. - Gracze którzy nie mają Siedziby głównej inkwizycji nie mogą atakować misjonarzy tej religii i zabijać jej wyznawców. Co trzeba zrobić by usanowić jakąś religie na światową ? 1) Religia ta musi dominować przynajmniej w 40 % wszystkich skolonizowanych prowincji na świecie. 2) Na świecie musi być conajmniej 6 biskupów pod wezwaniem tej religi. 3) Gracz wpłaca sporą ilość gotówki i wyznacza prowincje z Arcydiecezją lub Arcykolegiatem. Od teraz gdy minie 8 tur i żaden inny gracz nie zdobędzie tej prowincji to religia zostaje uznana za wyznanie światowe. I zdobywa dokumen uznający tą religie za światową który zostaje umieszczony w miejscu ustanowienia religi ( Można przenosić dokument) Zmiana religi: By zmieniń religie światową wymagania są takie same tylko ,że religia musi mieć przynjamniej 1 więcej prowincji pod swoim wyznaniem. Dokumet stowrzony przy ustanowieniu religii światowej: Pozwala wznowić procedure zmiany religi światowej ( W razie wcześniejszego zmiany jej na inną religie) bez wpłaty gotówki. (dokument ten można zniszczyć) Papież Państwo wyznające aktualną religie może po zapłaceniu sporej sumy rozpocząć konklawe na prowincji z bazyliką która rozpocznie się po 6 turach od jej ogłoszenia. Uczestniczyć w niej będą wszystkie kraje wyznające aktualną religie światową. Uczestnicy zagłosują na kraj który wedłuk nich powinien dostać jednostkę Papieża (mogą głosować na siebie). Głosy dla państw zostaną rozdane następująco: - 3 głosy dla każdego uczestnika. - 1 głos dla graczu który ustalił religie światową - 1 głos dla graczy z bonusem "dodatkowy głos" - 1 głos dla gracza który ogłosił konklawe. - 1 głos dla gracza z największym terytorium - 1 głos za każdego Biskupa gracza który dodatrł na prowincje by uczestniczyć w konklawie (Jeśli gracz który ogłasił konklawe zaatakuje któregokolwiek biskupa konklawa zostaje unieważniona) - 1 głos za każdy Archikolegiat i Archikatedre (max. 3 dla każdego gracz) - 1 głos dla gracza mający w swoich prowincjach łącznie największą siłe religijną. Głosowanie odyba się w dwóch turach: Jeśli po 1 turze żaden kandydat nie otrzyma przynajmniej 50 % głosów rozpoczyna się druga tura. Jeśli otrzyma 50 % dostaje Papieża. Tura 2: Wszyscy gracze z konklawy głosują w spsób dowolny na dwóch kandydatów z poprzedniej z największą lidzbą głosów. ( Jeśli nadal mają po równo głosów to głosowanie powtarza się co 2 tury ,aż do skutku). 'Papież: '.Może co 3 tury wykonać jedną z wybranych czynności: 1) Ewangelizować prowincje na której się znajduje 2) Wstrzymać odliczanie do zmiany religi światowej 3) Odwołać dowolnego Biskupa lub Archidiatora 4) Zażądać od wybranego kraju wyznającego jego religie daniny (max. 250 zł ) jeśli kraj odmówi może przeciw niemu wezwać krucjatę. 5) Wezwać krucjate przeciw państu innego wyznaniu lub państwu odmowiającemu zapłate daniny w wysokości: 5 jednostek inkwizycji (Wojskowa); 5 Inkwizytorów z bronią dwuręczną i 3 konnej inkwizycji. 6) Wezwać inkwizycje w wysokości 3 inkwizytorów (Religijne). (zostawia szczątki) Papieża może pokonać Wielki Inkwizytor ma 20 % by go pojmać jednak jeśli znajduje się na wrogiej prowincji i to mu się nie uda ginie przy tej próbie. Wielki Prorok Jeśli gracz ma bonus (wyczekiwany prorok) to w każdej turze ma 5 % szans ,że w jego stolicy pojawi się wielki prorok. Jest on jednostką posiadającą największą siłę ewangelizującą jego szansa na złapanie to ( 10 % przez inkwizytora i 50 % przez wielkiego inkwizytora). Dodatkowo ma on szanse 25 % na przejęcie kontrolę nad zwykłym inkwizytorem który go próbuje pojmać. ( Po śmierci zostawia szczątki) Plusy i minusy przedsawionego systemu Minusem mojego systemu na pewno jest to ,że zmniejszy różnorodność między różnymi wyznaniami jest to niestety dosyć głębokie ,a nie znalazem sposoby by temu zaradzić. Dodatkowo wydaje się bardzo skąplikowany choć wcale nie jest ,aż tak trudny do ogarnięcia. Jednak napewno urozmaicił by rozgrywkę i pozwolił by na prawdziwą rywalizajce graczy na tle religijnym. Urozmaicił by również relacje polityczne między państwami. Dał by też jakąś nową płaszczyzne na którą mogła by się dynamicznie toczyć gra nawet podczas pokoju (Póki co był to tylko wyścig zbrojeń i rozbudowa gospodarki), dawał by też państwom okazje do sporów które ,żadko miały miejsce w poprzednich edycjach ( Zwykle były one z nudów ,a nie z konfliktów interesów) Małym plusem jest jeszcze to ,że pozwolił by na różnorodną rozbudowe religi w związku z "bonusami religijnymi". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach